The Search For Nepeta Leijon
by MTG4740
Summary: in the future after the Nitemare's defeat, nepeta had been having nightmares ever since and beginning to be threatening to her friends. (been on a short story project, of course i gave credit to the mighty Hussie, who wouldn't.)


The Search for Nepeta Lejion

In the planet of Alternia, a home of war-like alien called "trolls". Their pretty much act likes us except they live in an unknown universe; they have two moons. They come out more often than their Alternian sun. The sun is stronger than the earth's sun; with one look, you are blind. All right enough talking about the planets; let us see the main character to this short story.

Here we are in the hive, there is a girl sleeping with her lusus; lusus are guardians in their planet. There are surroundings of drawings of blood that she called it "the shipping wall". This is where she will draw all her friends.

Her name is Nepeta Lejion who is a Leo of the Zodiac signs. The odd part about her is that her Leo symbol is a different color, olive green instead of white. She also wears an olive overcoat and a blue hat. She loves to role-play with her friends. Especially as a cat, she also love to draw with her prays' blood for her shipping wall or her "purrsonal" work.

She is not doing neither of those things because she is too busy sleeping. Like a lazy cat from a comic. This is not Nepeta's role-playing games this is real. She opens her eyes from the dream world back to the real world. She gets up off her lusus' soft body but does not get up completely. She looks around her room to see where she put tablet. Nepeta does not see it, but she has to find it before someone… she is too late. She hearing a message "Bing" it from her friend. It echoes through the cave. Finally, she found her tablet under one of the rugs.

":33 oh! its you" said Nepeta.

It is her Moirail, Equius Zahhak, the STRONGEST troll on the planet.

centaurTesticle[CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip[AC]

CT: D - Greetings Nepeta

CT: D -...

CT: D - Assume you're sleeping again...

AC: :33 i was

AC: :33 sorry i didnt woke up sooner equius

CT: D - You've been sleeping since the unknown b100d was defeated

AC: :33 unknown blood :/

CT: D - The nitemare

AC: :33 oh yeah

AC: :33 i remember he was trying to kill aradia

AC: :33 i never saw you so angry befure, taking that blow

AC: :33 ?

CT: D - My apology Nepeta

CT: D - I was grabbing a towel

CT: D - Before i forget anything, i requested the mutant to help you to stop your slacking

AC: :33 i was not slacking, i was very tired from the past four months

AC: :33 it wasnt him fur giving me the third stage cruse

CT: D - I didn't said that

CT: D - I am making sure you are feeling all right

AC: :33 i said im fine, Equius

AC: :33 you dont have to rub it in

CT: D - Oh my...

AC: :33 im sorry, i didnt mean to yell at you

CT: D - No my apology

CT: D - I did not mean to push you, i just want to make sure you are feeling well

CT: D - Nepeta

arsenicCatnip[AC] creased trolling centaursTesticle[CT]

Nepeta is starting to bite her hat from depression. She did not mean to yell at her Moirail. It was been a stressful four months for her. No one will understand her problems, especially the cruse she in. but she cannot be mad at him forever, he is her best friend. In addition, their friendship should not end like this. However, she never felt like this before.

":33 why me?" Nepeta said as she starting to cry of olive green color like dripping food coloring. She keeps biting her hat as hard as she can but never achieve.

Outside of Nepeta's hive, a young troll walking through the young jungle. Nevertheless, does not seem to be afraid. His eyes are as if he has not been sleeping at all. He also looks very angry at everything and hates everything. However, he is very careful of his friends and wants to make sure their safe. Even though he gets mad at any stupid things, he encounters.

His name is Karkat Vantas; he is the leader of a group. He always dreams to be a leader of an army back when he was a grub. However, he is too young to join an army now since he only six sweeps old. In his hand, he carries his strife weapon, a sickle, in case of an ambush. However, it very quiets today so there no need to be worry about it. Karkat just carries it just in case because of Alternia's dangerous environment.

Throughout the dark and crowd jungle, Karkat finally reaches to the hive. He enters and sees no one is home except Nepeta's lusus.

"NEPETA," Karkat said.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR HIDING AND STALKING ME."

He continues to search for her, but something is wrong. Nepeta usually tackle him by now, which means she not in her hive.

"NEPETA?" Karkat said.

He continues searching for her throughout the hive until his step on something. It is Nepeta's hat! That means she was here. Karkat pick up the hat but something drop from inside. He pick up the piece of paper saying: :33 to karkitty. Karkat unfold the paper and see a letter written in olive green blood.

":33 dear karkitty and equius,

:33 sorry im b33n so cranky in the past four months i just dont want to lose my friends like this

:33 i decided to leave and go to the city of dreams to stop this curse alone

:33 the reason im telling you two this is i dont n33d your help

:33 i have the courage to do things myself

:33 i hope you guys understand

nepeta :33

"NEPETA," Karkat said softly.

He cannot believe what he read, one of his teammates just left. The brave leader begins to cry like a newborn but trying to stay calm. After a few minutes of crying, Karkat got out of the hive with his sickle and Nepeta's blue hat. He continues walking through the jungle, all the way to another hive. As he reaches to the doorstep, he put on Nepeta's hat and knocks on the door. A few minutes and a big young troll with broken teeth open the door.

"D - Mutant" he said.

"EQUIUS," Karkat responded.

"NEPETA LEFT TO THE CITY AND WE NEED TO FIND HER."

"D - Very well, mutant"

The two trolls are walking out to the outside of Alternia and adventure for them is a waits for the search for their friend, their teammate and most importantly, for Nepeta Lejion.


End file.
